Financial service providers may provide any of a variety of financial services electronically, such as over the Internet. For example, financial service providers may provide electronic bill presentment and payment (EBPP) services including, among other things, the electronic presentation of consumer and business bills and/or the capability to submit electronic bill payments. Financial service providers may offer such services directly, indirectly, or on behalf of another entity. Financial service providers may directly offer services by interacting directly with the consumer/business or biller. Financial service providers may indirectly offer services by interacting with the consumer/business through another entity that may present a user interface to the consumer/business or with the biller through another entity that services the biller (e.g., biller service provider). In some embodiments, financial service providers may offer services on behalf of another entity where the customer of the financial service provider is an entity, such as a bank, that offers EBPP services to its customers but the financial service provider interacts with the customers of entity.